


An Angel Must of Had a Smile on Her Face

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Malcolm goes to a wedding, Sad Ending, cute with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: The idea is though that you are a long time family friend of the Reeds and you two see each other at a wedding.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Malcolm.” He must have heard that at least a million times by now, but none of the other times would cause him to have the same reaction as when he heard it breeze past her lips. 

The first time he had heard her say it, he couldn’t have been older than ten years old when she was introduced to him. His little sister brought the girl next door to a sleepover. He could tell instantly that they were going to be inseparable. She was just a freckled face kid then, but Malcolm felt as if he had just laid eyes on an angel. 

You were always the opposite of your best friend’s older brother. He was a quiet, introverted guy. You always spoke up and were a bit loud. This only endeared him close in your heart even when you were both young children. He reminded you of the night sky. Quiet, mysterious, yet calming and serene. 

Malcolm had always treated you sweetly. He was always there to help “clean up the mess” you had accidentally created or fell into. There was one time when you were entering year 10. Your friends had dared you to go skinny dipping in the small pond near the road to get home from school. Of course, Madeline had decided to steal your clothes knowing her brother was going to be passing by anyway. 

The poor 16-year-old was walking home from a scouts meeting when he heard his name being called from the trees. He rolled his eyes and called, “What now?” When he emerged, his face lit up a bright red. He choked out, “What on Earth are you doing?” 

You smiled playfully trying to make light of what had happened, “You know, uh...I just thought it was a nice day for a swim.” 

“Naked,” he asked pleadingly hoping that you could enlighten him on why you had thought this was such a good idea. 

You nodded while trying to balance yourself out of the water without exposing too much, “Well yeah. Maddie was here too.” 

He shook his head and looked towards the direction of his house, “Well, of course, Madeline was here too.” He looked back towards you, “Now why did you feel compelled to bring me into this?” 

“Oh, yeah. About that. She stole my clothes.” 

“She stole? Your clothes?” 

“Yes. She stole my clothes, Malcolm.” 

The two of you stared at each other for what seemed like forever before he spoke up again with a pink flush across his cheeks and his ears, “Well what am I supposed to do with that?” 

“Malcolm,” you pleaded and splashed towards him knowing full well that it wasn’t going to reach him. You laughed desperately. “Well I’m not the bloody boy scout now, am I?” 

“Just how old are you?” He complained putting his bag down. He kicked his shoes and socks off. He sat on the edge and said, “You better promise not to pull me in.” 

You smiled, “Now why would I do that? Then the clothes I would take would be soaked too.” You swam closer to the edge to lean on your arms to look up at him. 

He shook his head as he laughed, “you are ridiculous. What makes you think I am going to give you my clothes just because my sister stole yours?” 

“Then maybe I should just pull you in since there is no reason for me not to,” you teased moving to rest your arms on his knees. You smiled up at him knowing full well that was not going to happen. 

He laughed looking down at you, “Please don’t.” He smiled gently as he studied your face that rested on our arms. He sighed then looked towards his bag, “Well luckily enough I do have some spare clothes.” He carefully adjusted letting you know he was going to be moving. You released him and watched him go over to his bag. He laughed as he shook his head before turning back to turn to you, “I make no promises that any of this will fit you.” 

The glimmer in his eyes told you that he was completely joking around with you. You laughed, “Well then bring them closer and turn around.” 

He brought the bag as you instructed and chuckled, “What if I didn’t turn around?” He turned around despite his comment. 

“Well then I would have been stuck in the water,” You called to him as you got dried and dressed. They smelled so much like him. It was a very woodsy smell. Maple, maybe frankincense? You laughed and asked, “Are these your workout clothes?” 

“Yeah,” He called over his shoulder. He looked towards you to see you deeply inhaling his smell from the inside of the hood of his hoodie. He blushed and turned his head after realizing you weren’t quite done getting dressed. “Is there a problem with that,” he asked. 

You pulled up his shorts and adjusted them to fit a bit better. “I mean,” you explained, “It’s the best I got, yeah?” 

He nodded, “Yeah.” He rocked back and forth waiting for you to be done. When you tapped on his shoulder, he smiled. “Cute. Next time you do something stupid like that, don’t expect me to come to save you. I’m not going to be here forever you know.” 

“Promise,” you playfully his your shoulder with his. 

Malcolm watched as you waved him over. It had been years since he had last seen you, yet you still lit up his life as if a bright and sunny day. You were warmth and clear, yet cool and flirtatious. “Hey,” he commented, “Long time no see.” He lifted his arm to wrap around you as you embraced him. 

You smiled at him. You scrunched up your nose and said, “You made good on your promise. You got outta here and into space.” 

“Well it was either that or die of terror on a Naval Ship,” He chuckled. He adjusted his suit. “Do you want to go over there? I do NOT want to hear another earful from Aunt Sherry about how next time it’s my turn,” He asked. His eyes pleading for you to agree. 

“Yes,” you replied, “I’d rather like that.” You laughed and whispered, “Your sister has been doing the same to me at EVERY one of these damned weddings.” 

He laughed, “Madeline? Oh ho. Of course, she would.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your name danced on his voice more than you could count, but every time made your heart race. He used to be such a scrawny know it all kid who was your best friend’s older brother. 

That poor boy was someone you and your best friend would playfully torment. He never seemed to mind. In fact, he always seemed so distant. He always reflected your warmth right back towards you though. 

You didn’t know why you waved to him when you saw him at the wedding. It was as if you had forgotten everything that had happened. You kept your face painted with a smile as he lead you to a more private part of the gardens. The strings of your heart pulled threatening to show all over your face. 

Malcolm was packing up getting ready for his move. He took a long sigh of relief. He was finally getting out of the small village. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his sister pacing in the hallway. 

He called over to her, “Aye, what are you doing there?” 

“Oh,” Madeline replied nervously. Her face blushed as she tried to come up with an excuse to delay her brother to give her best friend more time to get there. “You know,” she drawled out. She smiled when she realized the perfect plan, “Could you tell me what all these merit badges are?” 

“Right now,” He complained. His voice echoed into the present where he was complaining about how he wished he could have had more time in private before having to show up for a wedding right when he got back home. 

You nodded. Your lip trembled. He was right in a way. He was almost never home, not that you could actually believe it was fully because of his job. You knew him. If he felt drawn to come back, he had about sixteen years after he left to come to visit. 

In that time, you had grown without him. You had thought you moved on. He was gone for so long. Yet, the moment he was standing, laughing, and teasing you, you felt like you were back. Your heart missing in action. 

That day, you tried to get to the Reeds as fast as you could when you heard the news. You ran. Madeline hadn’t known when her brother was leaving. He was very private about that. Hell, Malcolm didn’t even tell you. You tripped onto the gravel road. Pain scratched itself into your knees and palms. You shook it off. You stood and continued running to their house. 

You looked at your drink in your hand. The champagne swirled with your restlessness. You were slowly catching up and it felt more like small talk. It wasn’t until you heard him ask if you had anyone with you. You looked up at him then turned back to the rest of the party to study who was there trying to remember if you had brought anyone. 

Malcolm laughed a little bit. He leaned to tease into your ear, “What, you don’t remember if you brought someone?” 

You huffed at him and said, “Don’t judge me about that. I just…” You spotted him. He was someone who was popular at your school. He had stayed in town to become a doctor. Madeline adored having him to “gawk” at according to her. You leaned over to Malcolm, “He’s over there actually. I just wanted to try and find him in the crowd.” 

Malcolm looked up to see the man laughing with his sister and family. His heart ached for a second. He bit his lip to remind himself that it had been years and it wasn’t really his place to say anything. He sighed and asked, “So Madeline has been dogging on you to marry him?” 

You were only sixteen when you called out to him. Your throat ached from screaming across the lawn down his drive. “MAL-COLM,” You screamed. Your voice was already hoarse from crying. 

He looked up as he heard his name being yelled. The eighteen-year-old boy looked to see the girl he had fallen in love with yelling to him. He gave her a shaky smile and a small wave to tell her that he heard her. His heart broke as he knew he was leaving her without a word. Malcolm had hoped that Madeline would have told her a bit too late so that he wouldn’t have had to bear the guilt of seeing her. 

You shook your head at his question. It was just an automatic response. You looked up to see him still staring at the man. He must have felt you looking at him because he blinked and went to look at his own drink for a second. You spoke up to comfort him, “Not really. I think she just likes to stare at him if I’m telling the truth.” You smiled and pet his back. 

Malcolm looked back at you surprised, “Then who is she trying to coerce you into marrying then if it’s not the man you are seeing?” 

You stood across the lawn from him. You tried to scream out, “I love you!” Tears rolled down your face as you ran up to the car. You slid across the grass. Refusing to get up at that point, you sobbed into the dirt. You hit your bleeding fists into the wet greenery that had cushioned you. 

Malcolm’s eyes widened when he saw you fall over into the grass faced down. He threw his bag down and bolted to you. He slid and grabbed onto you gently. He pulled you up to see your face dripping with tears and snot. Tears fought their way behind his own eyes. His eyelid instinctively closed to help relieve the pressure. Wetness fell down his own cheeks. 

Before he had the chance to say anything, you wrapped yourself around his waist. You wept into his shirt, “Please don’t go. You don’t have to.” You pulled away to plead into his eyes, “Please… Malcolm. I love you.” You buried your face into him again. “You don’t have to leave. You don’t have to go. Promise me you won’t leave me,” You blubbered into his waist. 

“His name is Malcolm Reed and he is probably the biggest idiot and ass I’ve ever known,” You finished off your drink before joining the rest of the party. Tears rolled down your face. You didn’t have the strength to look back to see that Malcolm had swallowed the knot in his throat allowing tears to drain from his eyes as well. 

Malcolm held you as you had just confessed to him. He had to stay strong. He couldn’t let you see how much this hurt him. He pulled your face out of his waist. Just like every prince in the story, he tilted the girl he loved’s chin up so that he could kiss her. He wrapped his other arm around you. When he pulled away, he forced both of you up. He placed a kiss on your head before allowing his mother and sister to rush you inside to take care of your wounds. He gave you a shaky smile before turning back to get into the car with his father. 

Leaving you there just as you just left him standing at the wedding with more questions than answers.


End file.
